DoubleDouble
by MoonlightKagomeHimeko
Summary: Haibara discovers an antidote to return Conan in Shinichi! But something strange happens. Shinichi is back, but...Conan is still there! Oh my, but they're both the same person and they both love Ran! Shin/Ran Con/Ran
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT won Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

**_Prologue_**

The loud ringing of the cell phone in his pocket awakes him. It was still a bit dark outside and Ran was still sleeping happily, undisturbed by the noise. Conan looks at his caller id and sighs, "What could be so important this early in the morning?"

He flips it open and presses it to his ear to let out a tired "Hello…? What's going on? It's still early. Did you discover something?"

The voice on the other end of the phone spoke with an excited tone in their voice, "I did it! I think I developed an antidote!"

Conan nearly drops the phone as the voice got loud with excitement. "Haibara, you sure?! An antidote?!" he turns to look over at Ran who is still asleep despite the loudness, "This is wonderful! I'll be over as soon as they let me out of the house!" he closes the phone and releases a long, happy sigh.

'_Ran…You'll see me soon…'_

**Moonlight:** Just so you know, it came to me in a dream. O_O Yes, I dream about this anime. I'm not crazy, I'm obsessed. .


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT won Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

"Breakfast!"

The young boy comes dashing into the kitchen, eager to eat and leave. His mind set on daydreaming about what might happen later on, his eyes set on the girls before him at the table, setting down the plates and cups. He takes his seat quickly, without losing her from sight and quietly sips at his orange juice.

"Conan?"

He snaps back into reality and notices that she is speaking to him, "Y-yes, Ran-neechan?"

She sighs and sets down her fork, "You seem distracted. Is anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." He says with a smile. _'In fact, everything's going to be great!'_ He quickly finishes up his breakfast and goes to put his shoes on. Ran finishes putting the dishes in the sink and walks up to him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asks, hands on her hips.

"Dr. Agasa's house. H-he said he invented something really cool and I want to go see it!" he lies, trying to smile as best he could. Ran nods politely and turns to walk away.

"If that was it, you should have said something, silly." She giggled and returned to the kitchen.

Conan sighed in relief and got up on his feet to put his coat on and leave. The door quietly closed.

---

"Haibara!" he calls out, running through the halls of the old man's home, his feet racing as fast as they could go.

"Here, come try it!" calls out the voice of a woman. Conan stops dead in his tracks to find a tall young lady with short, light-brown hair and a lab coat, holding a vile of blue liquid out to him.

His voice was small and airy when he spoke, "…it…works…?!"

The woman laughs lightly, "I know, I couldn't believe it myself, but, well, here I am! I no longer have to suffer in that wretched body of a child." She hands him the vile and he takes it in his hands to inspect it for a long time.

"Um…how do you know it won't wear off after a few hours?" he questioned.

"Because I've been like this for almost 5 hours! This is bound to be the final antidote! I now have no doubts!" her expression said it all. She had never been this excited before, well, that Conan has seen at least.

He, yet again, eyes the vile. "So…I can be myself again, for real this time…I'll do it." He says and walks over to the restroom.

Shiho turns to Agasa and smiles. "He's going to get what he's wanted for a long time now. We finally did it." The old man shakes his head and smiles back, "No. _You_ did it. Congratulations."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The happy silence was broken by a loud scream coming from the backroom.

The bathroom door opens and Shinichi comes out wearing only the towel that was hanging by the shower. "WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Shiho and Agasa look beyond the frightened Shinichi to into the bathroom, where a small figure comes walking out.

"This "thing" is YOU!" says the figure, putting his glasses back on. "Otherwise known as 'Conan'. Now can someone explain to me, why there are two of us?!"

Shiho quickly clasps a hand over her mouth in shock, "There's two of them?!"

**Moonlight: **Here's chapter 1. Got it out as soon as the saw those reviews. XD Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

"WHAT?!" yells out Shinichi in confusion and fear.

"I should have known something would have gone wrong…" sighed Conan, equally confused and scared, "…something always goes wrong."

"I either, only have 24 hours or nothing happens…" agrees Shinichi.

Conan continues, "…and there's always that painful side-effect that—"

"THERE'S NO SIDE-EFFECT!" they both say in unison as their eyes meet.

The room grew quiet for a few seconds before Shiho breaks the silence, "Come to think of it…I didn't feel pain at all when I took the test sample…and you've said that you feel pain upon taking the substance. Yet again it could just be that it's not a pill this time."

Both Shinichi and Conan turn to look at her, eyes wide and alert. "That's right," starts Shinichi, "I didn't feel pain. It was more like a short stinging sensation and then when I opened my eyes…YOU WERE THERE!" he yells pointing at Conan who runs up to him.

"Hey! I felt that stinging too! Besides, we don't even know if you're just an imposter. A fake that the substance created. I know for a fact that I'm the real thing!" yells Conan, just as angry.

Shiho eyes them quietly before saying, "Wrong."

They both turn to look at her once more, "You're wrong." She says, "You're both the real thing."

Agasa's eyes light up, "That's it! This is the answer! Shinichi!"

"Yes?" they both respond in unison.

"Now you don't have to tell Ran anything! 'Conan…'" he says making the quotation marks with his fingers, "…can stay with Ran and you can be there for with her like you've been waiting to! You can live your normal life again!"

Shinichi's eyes begin to form small tears that refuse to fall. A smile came across his lips, "My normal life…?"

"Hey! That's not fair! I've been waiting for all this time to be with her again! Why does HE get to be with her?!" says Conan, pointing at Shinichi with rage.

"Because, little _Conan…_You're not Shinichi Kudo. You're _Conan Edogawa._ Ran is expecting to see me." gloats Shinichi as he ruffles Conan's hair.

"I DAMN WELL AM SHINICHI KUDO! AND YOU KNOW IT TOO!" he responds. He stops to take a deep breath before continuing, "besides…she's not going to want to see you like _that._" he points to the towel Shinichi has as the only form of clothing. "At least wear some normal clothes."

Shinichi realizes that the boy is right. He takes Conan's hand and runs out of the house leaving two very confused people behind.

Shinichi quickly turns the handle of the door to his house before anyone on the street knows that he's naked. "What are you doing going into my house?!" Conan questions.

"What?! This is MY house! I've lived here all my life!"

Conan sighs and walks inside, "Whatever. I guess it shouldn't matter, since she said that we're both the same…I still don't get that, though. How can we BOTH be here at the same time?"

Shinichi closes the door behind him and walks inside as well, "I don't understand either. Yet again, both of us know only the same thing…This is so frustrating…"

"I know…"

Footsteps could be heard from the hallway and Ran walks in holding a feather duster. She stops abruptly to see that she was correct. The two people she heard talking were…

"Sh-shinichi…?...Conan?"

The two guys turn to look at her with a surprised expression. Startled, Shinichi stupidly runs to hide behind Conan. Conan turns his head slightly towards him, "A-hem!" he says, trying to get his attention. Ran, still standing but the hallway, gives them a confused and surprised look.

"W-what are you both doing here?"

The two boys panic for a few seconds before Shinichi decides to stand up and try to act like nothing happened. "I-I live here, remember?"

Conan glances up to glare at him coldly and walks over to Ran. He pulls on her sleeve lightly, his fingers, small and fragile, clasping onto the thin fabric she wore. "Ran…" he speaks, yet, her attention is on the man standing before her. Angered, Conan clears his throat loudly to get her attention. "Ran…" he repeats.

She turns to look at Conan standing beside her, "Eh?" Neither of them knew how confused she was at the moment. _'Okay…well, what was it they were talking about??? "How can we both be here at the same time" he said…What's going on? I thought for sure he was…'_

Shinichi chimes in, "Brat! You can't call her 'Ran.' You're NOT old enough."

Conan turns to him and glares once more. He doesn't know why, but at that moment… he was tempted to beat the shit out of himself, literally. "You can't tell me what to do!" he calls out tauntingly, "Besides, I can tell her what happened back there and then we wouldn't have to make the decisions for ourselves. She could make them for us." His smile was so menacing looking.

"Sh-shut up you brat!"

Ran looked even more confused now, "Um, guys? What decisions? Please stop yelling…" she sighed and moved to sit on the couch and finally noticed that Shinichi only had a towel on. "Eto…Shinichi…?...Um…" she blushes lightly and looks away.

Conan sticks his tongue out at Shinichi. He laughs, "Yeah, go away and put some clothes on!"

"SHUT…UP!" Shinichi yells back at him as he stomps away up the stairs to his room.

Ran stares at his disappearing figure in confusion. _'What's going on…AND WHY WAS HE NAKED?!'_ She quickly turns towards Conan, "Conan, why is Shinichi only wearing a towel?!"

The boy looks up at her, about to make Shinichi seem like her was cheeting on her, but then hea realized what was going through his head. "U..um…he was at Agasa's house and the place caught fire and Agasa sprayed him with water, so he doesn't have any clothes." He said as fast as he could.

"Eh? But why didn't he just—?"

"No questions." Conan stopped her abruptly, "Um…it's embarrassing to talk about." He lied and giggled nervously. "But, I haven't seen you all day, Ran-_neechan_." He stressed the 'neesan', because he knew Shinichi would be listening in on them, because they both know he can't trust himself. Conan took a seat next to Ran and rested his head on her arm.

"You saw me this morning, though." She giggled.

As Conan predicted, Shinichi was standing at the top of the staircase listening to them. "Goddamnit…" he said under his breath, "Why did it have to be like this…?" He turns to go into his room. "Why…?"

**Moonlight:** yay! I'm glad a lot of you like it so far! =D Thakyou for your support!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonightKagomeHimeko**

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She had tried so hard to keep calm in front of him, yet she felt as if an eternity had gone by since she had last seen him. Lost and confused about what she overheard the boys talking about, she tightened her grip on Conan's small hand.

"What's wrong? You're crying, Ran-neechan." He said worriedly, his free hand moving to wipe away a tear that had escaped her eye.

She turned to him in surprise. Crying? She didn't even notice! She felt like crying, but she thought she was holding it all in. Apparently, she wasn't. "Oh…" she started, "I'm fine..I…I'm going to go see if Shinichi is done changing, ok?" Her words came out in a flustered manner as she got up to run upstairs.

Conan turns to look out the window, the sun was shining splendidly, yet his heart grew weak. "This isn't fair…THIS ISN'T FAIR!" he yelled, slamming his fists into the coffee table in front of him. "Ran…" he whispered, his voice trembling.

"Ran…I love you…"

--

Shinichi managed to some pants on before his thoughts ran wild with what could have been if the antidote had worked. He stood, leaning against the wall on his side, staring out the window. The light stung his eyes, but he didn't blink, for he was too focused on his thoughts.

"What should I do…?" he said to himself, moving his hand to his forehead to pull on his bangs, "I know that this is a good idea, but Ran…I can't have another me running around…I know myself too well…I'll do everything it takes to keep her to myself…" he stops to wipe off the sweat, "…what if I lose Ran to myself?"

After a short pause, he chuckles, "What am I thinking? 'Conan' is just a 'boy', right? Ran will never go for him. Besides, I'm the real me…he is too…" he ruffles his own hair furiously, "Gah! I don't understand!"

A pair of arms encircle his torso. Hands resting on his bare chest.

Startled, he gasps and jumps slightly, but realizes who it is. "Ran?"

"I…I forgot to say…'welcome home…Shinichi'…are you going to leave soon this time too?" she stumbles over her words, a soft hiccup after every other word. She was crying, he realized.

"Ran…" he speaks softly and turns around to embrace her. "I'm not leaving anytime soon…were you worried about me?" he laughs trying to tease her in hopes of making her smile.

She keeps her face buried in his chest, "Of course I was…You're my…best friend…remember?"

''_Best friend'? Ran…I…' _he thinks to himself, preparing himself for the ultimate. "Ran…I…I really…I have always…" he was blushing madly, so he embraced her tighter so she wouldn't see his face. "I have always …lo—"

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! IT HURTS! I NEED A BANDAID!"

Ran jumped into panic and ran into the hallway where Conan was yelling. Shinichi followed behind her.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan cried, "Shinichi left his soccer ball where I was going to step and I fell! Look! It hurts!" he pointed to his knee which was lightly scratched and bleeding.

"Hang on. I'll go get the first aid box." Ran runs down the stairs.

Shinichi, with a very pissed off look on his face, walks over to the boy. "You didn't fall over, because of the ball. You stood on it and slipped on purpose! You were just trying to ruin everything! Why don't you play the role you're suppose to like Agasa said?!"

Conan snaps back, "Because I love her!"

"_You_ love her?!" Shinichi retorts, "The only one who loves her is me! You can't have her. You're not Kudo Shinichi! You're Edogawa Conan, the little boy I made up as an alias!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM KUDO SHINICHI! WE BOTH ARE AND WE KNOW IT! YOU JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT UNTILL THEY DO SOMETHING TO PUT US BACK TOGETHER! GOT IT?!"

"I'M SICK OF DEALING WITH MYSELF JUST AS MUCH AS YOU ARE! WE BOTH KNOW I—YOU—_WE_ HAVE BEEN WAITING TO BE WITH HER LIKE I AM NOW FOR THE LONGEST TIME! IF YOU REALLY ARE ME, THEN YOU'D UNDERSTAND THAT!" Shinichi yells back as loud as possible, forgetting that Ran is in the house.

"I DO UNDERSTAND! BUT--!"

"I was right…?" said a voice from behind them.

Ran stands there, completely motionless in the middle of the hallway, staring at them. The first aid box resting in her hands. And for a minute, it seemed as if time had stopped.

The sun was still shining from the hallway window as brightly as ever. Yet, there was no sounds of passing cars or the wind from outside. All was still. It had never been this silent before…

She had heard it all.

**Moonlight**: I know it's short, but my computer was spazzing and threatening to shut-off, so I had to do what I could as fast as possible. I hope you enjoy it, though. =]


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

No one moved for what seemed to be forever. The silence continued to take over the house as they stood there, staring at each other without blinking.

Without a word, Ran walks over to Conan and heals his wound. None of them opening their mouth once. She finishes and continues to sit on the floor of the hallway, staring at the hard wood floor.

"I want to know…" she starts, her eyes not leaving the floor for a second "I want to know everything you've been hiding…where you've been this whole time…who Conan is…why you never really called…I want to know everything…No more secrets, Shinichi…"

It was barely noticeable since she had her head down, but she had started to cry once more. Her tears landing silently onto the floor, light as feathers. She let her hair fall freely over her shoulders, for she didn't want him to see her crying.

"Ran. I…" Conan speaks as quietly as possible, so as not to scare her or ruin the quietness, "…I've been meaning to tell you…for quite some time now—"

"I just couldn't put myself to…because I was afraid…" Shinichi interrupted.

'_Afraid?! What could he possibly be afraid of?!'_ She quickly and swiftly stand up to face the both of them."Afraid of what?!" she yells, breaking the quietness completely. Her face, full of anger and pain, with tears running rapidly down her cheeks expressed everything she felt at that very moment.

"I was afraid that you'll—" Shinichi starts, but is caught short when the front door slams shut.

Footsteps we heard downstairs, making their way across the room.

"Kudo-kun!" calls out a young woman's voice.

"Haibara!" whispers Conan to himself.

"Kudo-kun! I think I found it! I think I know how to fix this mess and—"

Ran turned to stare at the woman running up the stairs. Her eyes wide and wet with tears. "What's this…? Another secret?" she says quietly.

Haibara froze upon seeing Ran standing there next to Shinichi and Conan.

"What? Ran, no, it's—" Shinichi starts.

Ran raises her voice as loud as possible so they could all hear her, "You had a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?! That's why you've been gone so long, isn't it?!"

Conan begins to speak, "No! It's no—"

"ISN'T IT?!"

Conan gets up and runs over to grab hold of Ran's hand, "That's Haibara Ai!" he yells.

Confused and frustrated, Ran takes a closer look at the woman standing before her, "How…Ai-chan…?" She shakes her head furiously, "What's going on?! Why am I the one who doesn't know anything?!"

Shinichi walks over to Ran and stands in front of her with Conan beside him.

The two boys, straightening and clearing their throats, speak at the same time. Conan, deepening his voice, says, "I'm Shinichi," while Shinichi, calmly, says, "I'm Conan."

Haibara speaks up, "So you finally decide to tell her?" she turns to walk away. 'If something happens, then it's your fault. I'll get to work on the recovery unit right away, because it's going to take some time to finish."

She leaves the house, closing the door quietly behind her to not disturb the silence.

Ran stands there, in shock, staring at the two boys before her.

_'What…just happened…?'_

The sky had slowly covered itself with dark clouds. The soft pattering of rain hitting the roof could be heard. The swishing sound of the wind growing stronger fills the silence.

The light grew dim through the window, and her vision became blurry. All she could see were the eyes of the two boysstanding before her, claiming to be one and the same. Their blue orbs shining brightly before she blacked out completely.

Hours had passed and Ran remained in Shinichi's bed. The rain had cleared up, so the light from the window filled the room once again.

The light stung her eyes, awaking her. Her eyes fluttered open and she shaded them with her hand. A long yawn escaped her lips as she sat up. Looking around, she noticed she wasn't in her room. "Huh…Shinichi's room?"

"Did you sleep well, Ran?" said a tiny voice next to her.

"Wha--?!" she freaked out as she noticed that Conan was laying in the bed next to her, staring up at her sweetly.

He sits up as well, "You passed out, so I decided to make sure you were alright. Shinichi is downstairs with Dr. Agasa, making you something to eat. I would, but I can't reach the stove because of this godforsaken body."

She stares at him with wide eyes. Her hands moved to pull on his cheeks in order to make sure he was real. "So…you're telling me that—the thing you said—the thing Shini—it really happened?!"

Conan stands on the bed and takes hold of her shoulder to shake her back and forth as fast as he could. "Calm down, Ran. Don't freak out again. I'm concerned enough about you already."

She continues to stare at the boy in surprise and confusion. About to speak as the door opens.

"Ran! You're awake!" Shinichi runs in, sets down the tray of food and goes to embrace her. Agasa walks in after him. "Are you alright?"

Conan, who is now glaring at Shinichi, squeezes in between them to hug Ran as well.

"Hey!" exclaims Shinichi.

Ran is clearly feeling uncomfortable at this point, so she pushes them both off of her. "Please…I…let me talk to Agasa—you know, right?" she says, turning to the old man.

He nods.

"You two…please…I need someone to explain this to me, so…I don't want interruptions…I'm very confused." She adds, motioning for the boys to leave.

They step out of the room and close the door behind them.

"I guess…it's best that she knows everything…" Shinichi says as he walks down on the other end of the hallway to sit down, leaning against the wall.

Conan follows and sits next to him. "I'm worried about what she'll think…"

"Yeah…what if she's too scared and turns on us?"

"I guess...that's for us to find out and bear with…"

They both stare down the hallway to Shinichi's room.

"I hope Haibara fixes this soon…"

**Moonlight:** Sorry for the LONG wait. (it was only a week XD) I was bombarded with stuff to do, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or its characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

The two boys sat in silence with their backs leaning against the wall in the hallway. Without going noticed, they both sat in the exact same position. Their legs were out partially, the right arm resting on the right knee. Their head tilted downward to look at the hard-wood floor in Shinichi's house. A sigh escaping their lips every now and then.

"Hey…um…" Conan starts.

Shinichi lifts up his head to face him, "Yeah?"

"I really don't like the fact that…I have to continue playing the role of "Conan"…I don't care what I look like, I just can't stand the thought of another me getting close to Ran…"

Shinichi folds his arms and lifts up his left leg to match his right, "I…can't stand that fact either."

The door to Shinichi's room opens and Agasa steps out, turns to the two boys and motions them to walk over to him as he closes the door behind him. They get up, hesitant at first, but slowly making their way towards the old man down the hallway. Agasa stares at the both of them intently.

Impatient, Conan pulls on Agasa's pants, "Well?! What did you tell her?!"

The old man sighs, "Everything."

"Everything?!" exclaims Shinichi in panic.

Conan tugs on the old man's pants harder, "What did she say?!"

"Well…" starts Agasa, "…why not ask her yourself?"

With that, Shinichi opens the door and Conan races him, with Shinichi right behind him. They were both eager to hear what the girl has said about their predicament.

They walk in to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window. Silence filled the room as they stopped moving to watch her, afraid that she would say something to hurt them. The wind seemed calmer than earlier and a children laughing could be heard coming from the outside. It had seemed as though Ran was taking pleasure in watching the children play.

"Come…" she said quietly, "come here, Shinichi." She didn't turn to look at them as she spoke.

They both slowly crept towards her until they were only inches apart from her. It was silent for what seemed like forever until Ran turned to face them. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears she shed not too long ago. Her cheeks were flushed brightly.

She reached out-stretched arms to the both of them. Her legs picking her off of the bed, she embraced both of the boys with one swift motion.

Surprised, both Shinichi and Conan did nothing, but let their eyes grow wide.

"Why…?" she spoke softly, "Why didn't you say anything…?"

They stood there in silence as Ran embraced them, silently crying.

The afternoon set in. The sun was shining into the dining room brightly. The smell of freshly cut flowers permeated the room. A small sizzling sound was coming from the kitchen.

Ran inhales the scent deeply as she closes her eyes. Her eyes returned to their normal color, but her cheeks remained flushed as she opened her eyes again to see the small boy sitting across the table from her.

Conan smiled brightly and outstretches his arm for her to hold his hand. She takes it without a second thought. His small fingers encircled hers.

"I'm glad…that you don't hate me for not telling you…" he says slowly.

Ran smiles in return and nods, "I just hope things work out for you two…I mean…you…I mean…I'm confused." she sighs and lets her head drop. "I don't even know what to call you two. I mean, you're both Shinichi, but you're Conan and Shinichi is over there, in the kitchen, but you are him too and—I give up." She laughs at herself and leans back in her seat.

"I understand your confusion. I'm a bit confused myself. I mean…I wish I could have been the one to return to my normal size…If it HAD to be this way, I mean." He laughs, but Ran con see the pain in his smile.

"Um…Conan…don't worry. You'll both return to normal soon." She smiles softly. "For now, just enjoy being able to hang out with the other kids. They really like you, you know." she reassures him.

He closes his eyes to think, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Hey brat!" Shinichi calls out as he steps out of the kitchen and sets the food down, "Get out of my seat!"

Conan gets pushed out of his chair and falls to the floor. "I was sitting there first!" he exclaims while rubbing his hip.

"Well, it's my house and that's MY chair." Shinichi retorts as he sits down in front of Ran.

"It's MY house too! Did you forget who I am?!"

"It's Shinichi Kudo's house. Not Conan Edogawa's."

The little boy gets up and stomps his way over to Ran and climbs up to sit on her lap.

Shinichi glares at Conan from across the table. "And just WHAT are you doing sitting there?!"

Conan smirks, "I'm Conan Edogawa, right? Then, I get special privileges, because I'm a KID."

"What?! Get off her!"

Ran sighs before reaching around Conan to slam her fists into the table. That got their attention.

"You GUYS! Stop fighting! You're ruining the peacefulness, here!" she yells, then turns to Conan, "You can stay here, Conan, since he kicked you out of your seat, but you have to let me eat okay?"

Conan gives her a peck on the cheek and smiles, "Okay, Ran-neechan!" then turns to glare at Shinichi.

She smiles at him, then turns to look over and Shinichi as well, "Stop picking on him, because he's smaller than you!"

Dinner passes quickly, all the while, Conan and Shinichi continue to argue back and forth to each other and eventually Ran decides to give up on trying to settle them down.

At Agasa's house, Haibara continues her investigation on how to restore the two boys back together. Piles and piles of books lay scattered across the room. Balls of crumpled paper fills the trash can, overflowing onto the floor.

The woman at the desk stares at the book in front of her slowly shaking her head.

She whispers quietly to herself, "This is going to be harder than I thought…Bare with me, you guys…"

**Moonlight:** Again, I'm sorry for the wait. =]


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Night had set in quickly, making their time together short, yet enjoyable. The dinner was exceptionally delicious, though it had been made by Shinichi. Who knew he was a good cook? The darkness filled the sky as Ran, Conan and Shinichi make their way to the front door of the Detective Agency.

"Shinichi…" Ran speaks, trying to get his attention.

He stops making rude faces at Conan and looks up at her calmly, "Yes?"

Conan folds his arms in anger and backs up against the door, glaring at is counterpart.

"Um…Shinichi…thankyou…for the meal, I mean." She blushes lightly and bows her head politely.

The small boy leaning against the door makes a disgusted face, "I could have done it too, you know!"

Ran turns to him, "I know you could have too, Con—Shinichi." She says kindly, stopping herself abruptly before saying the wrong name.

Shinichi glares back at the boy, "But you didn't." he says rudely. His hand moves to grab Ran's and he pulls himself as close to her as possible. "You're welcome. I thought I'd do something special since you haven't seen _me_ in a long time." His words came out sweetly and delicately.

She blushes furiously and nods politely before saying goodbye and taking Conan by the hand to enter the building.

Shinichi glares one last time at Conan before the door closes behind them. He stands there in silence, staring at the closed door. '_Is it alright for me to leave them alone like this…even now, since she knows everything…?'_ He pondered the thought for a moment before turning around to leave.

"Nah, it's alright. He's a kid, he can't do anything to her even if he wanted to." he says, smiling to himself.

About to take the first step, he stops abruptly and turns around to stare at the door again. '_But now that there are two of us, knowing myself, I'd be trying to do anything possible to keep her to myself…'_ His eyes narrow, "He can't be trusted."

He goes into the building, closing the door behind him. "I can't let him do anything to her…" she says to himself as he stomps up the stairs to the main floor. He swings the door open furiously and steps inside. Kogorou, startled, wakes up.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" he asks in a daze.

Shinichi calmly lifts his wrist to eye-level, "Going to sleep with you daughter." He replies calmly before pressing the button on his watch, sending Kogorou back to sleep.

He laughs quietly to himself as he walks over to the door to Ran's bedroom, "'sleep with your daughter,' nice one." His laughing comes to a halt as he sighs, "I wish…"

He turns the knob on the door to no avail. It was locked. '_What the hell are you doing in there?!'_ he thinks to himself while glaring at the door. He sighs yet again and sits down, leaning his back against the door. "He better not be touching her…!"

Inside, Ran turns off the lights and slides into bed. Conan does the same, slowly creeping into his own make-shift futon and closing his eyes.

They lay in the dark for a few minutes before Ran turns towards him, "Hey, Con—I mean—Shinichi…"

"Yeah?"

"Will he still be there in the morning…?"

"Who?"

"Him…"

Conan sighs, "Oh, you mean 'Shinichi.' The other me, right?"

Ran nods in the dark, knowing she can see him, "Yes…"

"Yeah. He'll definitely be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He turns to lie on his back, "Besides…I'm here anyways, so it doesn't matter whether he's there or not."

Ran sits up, "Huh?"

He closes his eyes, "Nothing. Just—go to sleep."

"Um…okay…" she closes her eyes as well.

__

The next morning, Ran hops out of bed in panic. "Is he still here?! I'll go to his house to check!" she says frantically, waking Conan up.

Conan sits up and yawns, "What's wrong Ran-neechan?"

"Shinichi! Is he still here?!" she opens the door to run out of the room, but trips on something especially large that was lying on the floor of her doorway.

"Ah! My back!" Shinichi complains as he tries to sit up.

Ran sits up, then notices who she tripped on, "Shinichi!" she says happily before embracing him, "You're still here!"

Conan walks over to them, "Of course he's still here, he doesn't trust himself," he says, chuckling to himself.

"Ran, my back is in pain, so could you please get off?"

Conan hops over them and walks out of the room, "Ran, just stay there, he wont cause any trouble if he can't move, right?"

"Hey! Got something against me?!"

The boy turns slightly to face Shinichi, "Of course," he starts, "the same way you've got something against me." He turns around again and walks towards the kitchen, "Ran, what are we having this morning?"

A loud, obnoxious sound echoes in the living room. Conan looks to see Kogorou laying on the couch, snoring. "Hey, 'annoying counter-part', did you do this?" he asks Shinichi, pointing to the small red mark on the man's neck.

"Yeah. I had to or else I wouldn't have been able to get by him so easily." Shinichi responds, finally getting up. Ran walks over to Conan and sees her dad.

"Did what? What did he do to my dad?"

Conan shakes his head, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just curious as to how he got another watch like mine."

Shinichi walks over to them, "Agasa had a spare."

The little boy shrugs.

"Oh! I need to get ready for school!" says Ran. She turns to Conan, "Would you like to take a bath together? That way we can both be ready faster."

An invisible weight drops on Shinichi, "What?!"

Conan realizes that this is a good way to torment his double, "Yes, Ran-_neechan_," He says smiling. Then turns to Shinichi and smirks.

"Ran? Do you understand what you're doing?!"

She turns to Shinichi with a confused look, "Taking a bath?"

"With HIM!" Shinichi exclaims, pointing a finger at Conan.

Ran shrugs, "So? He's a kid. It doesn't matter."

"Do you not understand?!"

"Understand what?"

Shinichi slaps a palm against his face, "He," he points to Conan again, "is me."

Ran nods.

He points to himself, "You KNOW me."

She nods again.

"And you know that I'm a guy and I—"

"Shinichi, he's just a kid, he's not going to do anything. He doesn't think like you!"

Conan laughs to himself quietly.

"He does too! He's just me, in a child's body! Don't you get it?"

She shrugs again and takes Conan's hand, "Not he's not. Come on Conan."

The little boy smiles brightly, "Okay!"

They head into the bathroom and the door closes. Shinichi is left with the sleeping Kogorou. A heavy weight on his back. He clenches his fist and is tempted to go crazy, "That lucky son of a—" he takes a long deep breath and walks over to the couch to sit down.

He picks up a magazine from the table and begins to look through it. After a few seconds, he turns to look at the bathroom door. He could hear splashing and Ran laughing.

Conan's voice permeates the house, "Is that okay, Ran-neechan?"

Ran laughs again.

Shinichi drops the magazine and pulls on his hair, "Grah! What are they doing in there?!"

**Moonlight:** Again, I took a week. I'm sorry. =[ I hope you enjoyed it, though.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or its characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Shinichi felt as if an eternity passed since they were taking a bath. A sigh of relief escapes his lips as the bathroom door opens, revealing Ran in only a pink bath towel. Conan stood behind her with a white towel around his waist, his countenance full of satisfaction.

"Conan-kun, wait here, I'll get your clothes." Says Ran as she runs down the hallway to her room.

Shinichi eyes the little boy in anger, "And just what are you so happy about?"

"What do you think?"

"What did you do to her?!" Shinichi asks furiously, "You better not have touched her…THERE…" he adds and blushes.

Conan smiles back as him devilishly, "You really want to know?"

Shinichi grabs Conan by the shoulders, "What did you do to her?!"

"Not saying," responds the boy, turning his head slightly to face Ran who was now returning from her journey to get clothes and was fully dressed.

"Conan, here." She hands him his cute little suit, "Now, we can't be late for school, so let's quickly eat while Shinichi showers and gets ready too."

Shinichi glances at her, then the bathroom, "I'm taking one too?"

Ran nods, "Of course! You don't want to smell on your first day back, right? Besides, you were sleeping in my hallway last night in those clothes…" she points to his school uniform, "…I'll go back to your house and get you new clothes while you shower."

Conan laughs, "He actually didn't sleep. He was too worried to sleep last night."

Shinichi turns to him, his eyes burning through the boy's skin, well, if looks could kill.

"You know it's true. I do. I would know." Conan smiles proudly, "Glad to be the older one now, Shi-ni-chi?" he asks, stressing each syllable in his name.

"That's only, because Ran fails to understand that you're no different from me!"

Ran glares at them both, "Stop arguing! Shinichi, take a shower; I'll get your clothes in a bit. Conan, I'll make breakfast in a second, let me get his clothes first." She quickly runs out of the house after slipping her coat on.

Shinichi turns to Kogoro, who is still sleeping on the couch, "Man…That guy can sleep!"

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower?"

"Get off my back. I'll shower when I want to. So why don't you make yourself some breakfast?" Shinichi teases, "Oh! I forgot. You're too short. How stupid of me to think a runt like you could cook!"

"Stop insulting yourself and get in there!" Conan points to the door of the bathroom.

Shinichi glares at the boy for a second before going into the bathroom.

Conan walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. "This is stupid…I'm arguing with myself!"

"I'll say."

A hand clamps down onto Conan's small head. Conan jumps up and turns to see Kogoro had woken up. '_Oh geeze…if he sees that I—I mean—Shinichi is in his shower, Kogoro will flip and try to kick him out!...Oh, wait…he'll try to kick him out! Good idea!'_ Conan straightens himself up and smiles at Kogoro, "Good morning, Uncle! Shinichi-niichan came to spend the night and he's in the shower right now."

Kogoro stares in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"Shinichi-niichan is in the shower right now." Conan repeats.

The old man pauses to think for a moment, "Wait a minute…that kid came in here last night and said…" His eyebrows quickly slide downward, "Where's Ran?! Did he do anything to her? I'll kill that boy if I have to!"

Conan can't help but laugh as he hears a small cry for help over the sound of the shower running.

"Where's Ran?!" Kogoro repeats.

The front door opens and Ran steps inside, "What's with all the yelling?"

"Ran! That brat didn't do anything to you, did he?!"

She stands there, staring at her father for a few moments, then turns to look at Conan, who is whistling happily.

"Did that brat touch you?! Why didn't you wake me up or something?!"

She sighs, "Dad, if you're talking about Shinichi, he didn't do anything to me. He slept outside of my room. Why would he anyway?"

_'Because he…I…am madly in love with you, that's why, Ran…'_ Conan thinks to himself.

Shinichi slowly opens the bathroom door to peak an eye out, "Ran…um…my clothes?"

"Yeah. I have them. Here." She hands them to him, trying hard not to look inside.

A few moments pass while Shinichi is dressing. An awkward silence falling among the group.

The bathroom door opens once again. Shinichi steps out, trying to not look in Kogoro's direction.

"Shinichi! We'll be late!" Ran grabs his and Conan's hands and runs out the door.

Kogoro stares at the entrance in confusion and frustration.

__

"I think…I've got it…" Haibara says to herself while staring tiredly at a vile of blue liquid. "I think we should test it out on one of them…"

**Moonlight:** I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for taking a week and a half for this chapter to come out! Senior Project is going to be really harsh from now on since we have 3 months of school left. .


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

Conan said nothing as they walk him to Teitan Elementary. All the while, Shinichi has a content smile across his face.

"Ran," starts Shinichi, "He looks pretty pissed to be going to school."

The boy looks up at him, "And you're saying you never were?"

Ran giggles, "I guess I understand how you feel. If I were in your place, I'd be a mad too. Yet again, going back to elementary school would take a load off my shoulders… "

A cell phone begins to ring. Conan reaches into his pocket and answers. "Hello?"

Ran and Shinichi watch as his Conan's eyes begin to grow wide.

"What? What is it?!" Shinichi asks impatiently.

Conan closes his phone and shoves it in his pocket before running off in the direction of Dr. Agasa's house. "Conan! Wait! Where are you going?!" Ran calls out.

"Something is up…" Shinichi says under his breath.

"What's going on?" asks Ran.

He takes her hand and runs off after Conan.

"Shinichi?! What's going on?! Where is he going?!"

"If it's what I think it is, then we better beat him to it!"

Ran, confused, continues to run with him for whatever it is that might be.

Conan makes it to Agasa's home and bursts through the door and to the lab where Agasa and Shiho sit together staring at a vile of blue liquid. The young woman looked half asleep as she held the vile close to her face, inspecting it carefully.

Shinichi comes into the room quickly with Ran at his side. "What is it?" he asks breathlessly.

Shiho stands up in a wobbly manner and walks over to Ran and the boys with the vile.

"Here." She holds up the vile at eye level, "This might just be it! But I can only test it on one of you. Got it? Who's it going to be?"

Conan holds out his hand to receive the vile, "Of course, it would be me."

Shiho hands him the vile and yawns, "I guess it's only fair, because the other half of you already has his body back…hmm…"

"What?" asks Shinichi, flustered.

"Maybe you could both drink it at the same time?" she yawns once again, "But maybe I'm just being weird…I've gotten no sleep because of you two…"

Conan looks over his shoulder to Shinichi, "I guess it's worth a shot."

They two boys walk over to the rest room and close the door behind them.

"Okay, so if we both drink it together then…" Shinichi starts, but is cut off when he sees Conan has already chugged all the liquid from the corner of his eye. "Hey! You traitor! Why did you do that?!"

Conan's body begins to tremble as he speaks, "Because…she's mine…I won't hand her over…to…you..."

"You idiot! We could have returned to normal!"

"AAAH!" screams Conan as his body begins to alter itself.

The room outside the rest room becomes silent as Conan shrieks.

"It's working." Shiho says to herself.

Ran jumps up in surprise, "What?! What's going to happen?!"

The door opens and Shinichi angrily walks out of the restroom followed by another Shinichi wearing the towel by the shower around his waist.

Ran covers her eyes quickly and shrieks.

"Ran! I'm back to normal!" says the new Shinichi as he runs over and embraces the girl who is currently freaking out. "Ran! I'm back!"

The other Shinichi watches in complete resentment, "What the hell?!"

"Shinichi!" Ran calls out, struggling to get the new one off of her, "Shinichi! Please! Your towel fell off!!!" She calls again, blushing madly and closing her eyes tightly.

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" laughs the first Shinichi, falling back onto the floor and holding his sides.

Embarrassed, the second Shinichi let's go of Ran and quickly picks up the towel to wrap it around his waist again.

Ran runs over to Shiho in embarrassment as well and hides behind her. "What's going on? Why are there two Shinichi?!"

Shiho yawns once more, "Okay, what happened you guys?"

Shinichi1 stands up and tries to compose himself. "Well, he just drank it all by himself and now there are two of us." He replies, pointing to Shinichi2 who is still blushing from the previous incident.

"…great, "says Shiho, "now I have to make another vile!" she yawns again. "I'll get started on it…"

Ran, still blushing, sits down at Shiho's desk and notices the clock. "Uaahh! I'm late for school! Shinichi we---"

She looks over at both Shinichi and shakes her head frantically, "Nevermind! You two stay here and fix whatever it is you're fixing! I'm going to school!" she says as she runs out the door with her bag.

Shinichi1 looks over to Shinichi2, "What do we do now, idiot?"

**Moonlight:** AAAAAAAAH! I'm so sorry! I've been gone so long because of Senior project presentations and graduation and all that! I'm so sorry! I'll be updating frequently now that it's summer vacation and I'll be in college and all that stuff. It's been months for this to come out, I know. And I'm really, really sorry! T^T


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT won Meitantei Conan or it's characters.

**Double-Double**

**By MoonlightKagomeHimeko**

'_This is crazy!' _thought Ran as she bolted towards the large school building. Her shoes covered in mud from the dirt that had mingled with the pouring rain. Her clothes soaked in the heavy frozen drops and clinged to her skin.

The bell had run seconds before she made it to the school entrance. She still had a chance to make it to her class, yet, she stopped running and leaned against the cold stone wall that surrounded the campus. Her head hung low letting her damp hair fall on either side of her face. She didn't have a jacket, nor did she care. All Ran wanted in that moment was to clear her mind. To get a fresh look on things and maybe understand what had happened the past couple of days.

All she could hear was her steadying breath and the noise of the pouring rain hitting the streets' concrete ground.

"Well?! What do we do now?!" Shinichi1 exclaimed for the millionth time, practically on the verge of banging his head against the wall for the third time.

Shinichi2 sat in silence; his gaze set on the falling rain outside, "Could you stop putting damned holes into my damned house?!"

"YOU'R house?!"

"Do we have to go over this AGAIN?!" exclaimed Shinichi2, as he got up and walked over to his doppelganger. "Listen! We have to find a way to fix this SOON! I'll bet Ran is highly upset and confused. You saw her smile before she left, right? She's hurt!"

Shinichi1 sighed heavily and dropped to his knees. "You're right. But what can we do?"

A loud yawn disturbed the intense moment and Shiho walked in with a school jacket in her hands. "Well…"

The two men turn to look at her solemnly.

"For starters," she began, yawning once more, "one of you has to attend school with her."

Shinichi2 started towards her only to be stopped by a tug on his pant leg by Shinichi1.

Shiho took a seat on the couch and set the coat next to her. "Shinichi, listen, one of you must attend school with her," she repeated, "While I investigate exactly what happened with you two, assure her that everything is alright."

The men nodded knowingly.

"But," she continued, "only one of you may be with her at a time. Try not to overwhelm her. And try to make her believe things are back to normal, even though we know they're not."

Shinichi2 nodded once more and reached for the coat.

"Wait." Shinichi1 stood up and dusted himself off, "I'll go for now. I'm already dressed anyway."

The woman closed her eyes and leaned back onto the couch, "Good," she said, "Now go. I'm tired, because of you. Let me rest a while. I'll investigate later." With that, she fell deep into sleep.

Shinichi1 started for the door.

"Here." Said Shinichi2, holding an umbrella out to his double. "Make sure she's alright. If anything happens to her…"

"You'll never forgive yourself." Shinichi1 finished the statement with a nod and headed out the door.

Shinichi2 turned to look over at Shiho sleeping soundly, then to the staircase that led to his room. He sighed once more and started up the stairs. "Ran…" he whispered to himself.

Shinichi1 ran through the pouring rain towards the school only to freeze at the gate entrance. "Ran!" he called out to the blurry figure collapsed at the entrance, "Ran! Wake up Ran!"

He knelt over and held her head up to rest on his knee. His hand feeling her forehead while the other held the umbrella over her already wet body.

"She's out cold…"

**Moonlight:** I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long to upload this!　I didn't fulfil my promise. T^T Please review, please please　REVIEW! That way I'll be notified while I'm in the middle of college crap and I'll know you want me to finish it!　Then I'll remember!


End file.
